


You Be The Mess, I'll Be The Medicine

by zombiejes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejes/pseuds/zombiejes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara interrupts Felicity's quiet night by crashing through her bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Be The Mess, I'll Be The Medicine

Felicity’s on her second cup of coffee of the night as she updates the Arrow Cave’s security system. Oliver insisted that things were finally quiet enough that she could do her work from home, for once, so at least she gets to relax a little while she remotes into her Arrow Cave desktop. 

As Felicity debates on a third cup, caffeine jitters be damned, she hears a soft thump from her bedroom. Working with The Green Arrow and Company certainly has it perks, she thinks while grabbing a training sword Oliver has been letting her practice with since Slade and his men almost took over Starling a few months ago. 

Felicity, sword in hand, slowly opens her bedroom door and flips on the light. The training sword goes crashing to the floor when Felicity sees Sara, donned in her Black Canary gear, lying on her floor next to her open fire escape window. 

"Sara!" Felicity quickly goes to Sara and turns her face up, finally seeing a deep cut in Sara’s abdomen."Crap, Crap, Crap…" Felicity cradles Sarah in her arms as she leans to grab the sheet off her bed to press against the wound.

"Okay, it’s fine, you’re fine. I can handle this. You’re gonna be fine. Here we go. Let’s just, I’ll just, press this right here and, crap, where’s my phone…" Felicity rambles as she tries to juggle holding Sara, keeping pressure on the open wound in Sara’s side, and digging in her pocket for her cell phone.

As Felicity struggles, Sara’s eyes open and slowly focus on who’s arms she lying in. “You’re…still cute…when you do that…” Sara manages to whisper before she passes out again.

———-

Sara wakes up in the Arrow Cave, and immediately tries to sit up. A hand gently pushes her back down and stays lightly gripping her shoulder.

"Sara, hey, you’re awake! We were starting to get worried there…for a sec…" Sarah becomes aware of Felicity standing next to her, faintly running her hand up and down her bicep. 

"Felicity…shit. I am so, I’m so sorry. I crashed right into your bedroom, didn’t I?" Sara asks with a wince.

"More of a thump than a crash…don’t worry about it! The blood stain on my floor was more a problem than the window actually…" Felicity’s eyes widen briefly before she recovers, "Not, not that that was a giant problem either I mean. I mean, you being safe is obviously all that matters-"

Sara cuts Felicity off by reaching up and taking Felicity’s hand, lacing their fingers together. They both just quietly stare at their hands for a few moments before Sara says, “Thank you…I know I’ve thanked you before, for being the only one able to just, allow me to be myself, but I just need you to know that I really meant it. You’re always there for me Felicity, you took a bullet for me…and now this. You mean more to me than you know.”

Felicity takes a second to collect herself after Sara’s speech and asks, “So does this mean you’re going to stay this time? Maybe…maybe, for me?”


End file.
